


First Kiss

by montase96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montase96/pseuds/montase96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little homos take a walk in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

"What am I even doing here" thought Dave to himself. "I should just go." He was standing outside his best friend John's house, finger poised over the doorbell.

"I don't even know if he's home…but I have to see him…"

Recently, for reasons he could not explain, being separated from John for any amount of time made something in the pit of his stomach feel uncomfortable.

Before he could figure what to do, the door opened in front of him. It was John's father. "Hello Dave, it's nice to see you. I'm guessing you're here for John, I'll go get him. He turned and heading back into the house, leaving the door slightly ajar. Dave closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly, breathing in deeply. He'd never admit it but the loved the smell of John's house. The smell of frosting and cake batter smelled sweet and homey to Dave

"Dave...what are you doing?"

Distracted by the smell, Dave hadn't noticed John walk down the stairs and stand there looking at him with a confused, if not slightly concerned look on his face. 

"Oh uh nothing...just thinking."

"Wow that must be something new in the mind of the great Dave Strider isn't it?" John said with a wink.

"Shut it beaver boy."

John chuckled to himself and walked down the rest of the way to the ground floor. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were smelling the inside of my house or something."

"What who me? Nah man that'd be weird I was just... just..." He trailed off trying to think of an excuse to explain why he was sticking his nose in his best friend's house.

"Dave....shut up" John said. Dave looked up, startled, until he saw that John was smiling his cute little buck tooth smile. "....Wait..cute?? What the hell am I thinking, this is John, this is my best friend, why the hell am I thinking his smile is cute??"

Suddenly feeling claustrophobic and hot, Dave suggested that they take a walk.

"Sounds good!" John replied, perking up immediately. He ran past Dave and out the door into the front yard. "Come on you big slow poke, stop staring at my butt and lets get a move on," John said with a slight shake of his butt and a sly half smile back towards Dave, who stood dumbstruck on the porch, his mouth slightly open in shock. 

Catching himself, Dave quickly shut his mouth and shoved his hands into his pockets. With a half grin he yelled back, "Yeah right, like I'd be caught dead looking at some giant dork's butt."

"Ha ha very funny Dave, now let's go!" John jogged into the woods and out of Dave's sight.

"John? John, come on bro don't be like that. You're going to get yourself lost and how the hell am I supposed to explain that to your old man? 'Sorry dad Egbert, your son's a dumbass and got eaten by a bear or some shit."

When John didn't reply, Dave headed into the woods himself, hands swaying slightly by his sides as he strained to hear anything that might alert him that John was nearby.

About 5 feet behind him, he heard a twig on the ground crack and he smiled to himself in relief.

"Got you," he called out turning around, just as John was jumping toward him. Meaning to jump onto his unsuspecting back, John was now heading for a frontal collision into Dave. Acting on instinct, Dave caught John, which found John being cradled face to face with Dave, his legs wrapped around Dave's waist.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, embarrassment flaring up in both of them. Dave set John lightly back onto his feet and quickly turn away to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Wait Dave… I..I want to see something."

Dave turned around to find John a lot closer than he had expected. His breath caught and his heart sped up.

John leaned up close to Dave's face, taking in his quivering lips and flushed cheeks. He reached up and removed Dave's sunglasses so he could see his eyes. Glasses in one hand, his other reached out to Dave]s face. His fingers traced his jaw line and he gently brushed them against Dave's lips, which were now parted enough for John to hear how quickly Dave was breathing.

Dave reached up for grab John's hand and brought it down to his crest. "Jesus Christ Egbert, what are you doing to me?" John slowly stood up on his toes and leaned forward, dropping the shades as he brought his arms over Dave's shoulders. "Just wait, it's about to get worse," he said with a small smile before pushing his lips onto Dave's.

A rush of warmth drove them into a deeper kiss. Dave put his arms around John, pulling him even closer so that there was no space in between them. Finally they broke apart and John leaned his head onto Dave's chest and sighed.

"What Egbert, not good enough fo-" His sentence was cut off as John silenced him with another kiss, this one shorter, but just as sweet, giving him the answer to his own question.


End file.
